The Forgotten Princess
by Stardust63
Summary: Elizabeth I was not the first Princess born to Anne Boleyn and Henry VIII. A year before her was another child believed stillborn and she was disposed of, her name and any trace of her erased and never spoken of. She survived. Now, years after her mothers execution, the forgotten princess is discovered. How will Henry react to such a child? Who is truly next for the throne?
1. Chapter 1

I decided to start a new story. I know I shouldn't, since I have two I am working on, but this was heavy in my brain and had to be put down to keyboard and laptop. It is indeed Henry/OC….and is a family relationship. Which is why the title is, "The Forgotten Princess"….here we go. Be gentle in reviewing!

…

My Baby

….

The year was 1532 and Anne Boleyn was to marry King Henry VIII within the year and his marriage to his Queen, Katherine would be over. She was the most beautiful woman at court and with the attentions of the King, she could not hold him off anymore. After months of being pursued, Anne gave herself to him and he in return gave her a child. With such delightful news, Henry was happy and expectant of a healthy prince being born in the near future. Hundreds came from all around to bless Anne and her round belly, giving word that the child would indeed be a boy. However, it was a month before her baby was born when everything went sour.

There was a fierce storm on an autumn night as Anne lay in her chambers, a fire slowly dying before her. Her sister Mary, who had been told by their uncle to help Anne, slept beside her as her older sister lay restless. Anne sighed and slowly sat up as her legs began to cramp, but it was soon after that she began to feel sharp pains come from her lower belly. At once, she turned to her sleeping sister and shook her arm, "Mary? Mary! For God's sake, awaken!" Mary opened her eyes and sat up to see her sister holding the large roundness of her belly,

"What is wrong? Is it the baby?"

Anne nodded and groaned as a stronger pain came to her, "I-I think the baby is coming. It hurts so much!" Mary gasped and got up from the bed, running to the door as she pulled on her robe, but before she could open it to call for help, Anne yelled out, "I do not want them in here! It is too early for this child to be born and should something be wrong, no one but us can know. Go fetch George and mother." Mary stood at the door, staring at her sister and the future Queen of England with worried eyes, "Go!" At that command, Mary took off to fetch their brother and mother from their slumbers.

…

"Once more Anne. Push!"

Mary clasped her sister's hand as she looked at her, "This child will be the death of me." Their mother looked up from under the sheet, "George, get me a warm sheet!" Anne looked down at her, "I cannot push anymore, mother." Their mother frowned at her, "You will not give up, understand? Push once more and it will be over." George took his other sisters hand and placed a rolled up cloth in her mouth to stop the screaming once more. With another push, the baby came free and Anne was able to lay back on the bed once more. She watched as her mother held the baby up and frowned, "No cry." The room was silent and no cry came from the still baby wrapped in the sheet. Anne caught her breath and shook her head, "It can't be! I did everything I was told to keep my child! At least tell me if it was a boy?" George looked over his mother's shoulder and shook his head before whispering, "A girl." Anne closed her eyes and leaned against Mary,

"Better a dead girl than a dead boy."

Everyone looked at Anne and their mother nodded, "Exactly the point. George, take this child and put it in the woods. A dead baby will do us no good, but it can at least feed the animals." As they left the room, Anne looked at Mary, "What do we tell the King?" Mary sighed and whispered, "We tell the truth. The child was a stillborn and came during the night. We will say it was a girl and brought to be buried at Hever. He will not question you anymore." Anne nodded and stated, "This child never happened, understand? I do not wish to think of it." Mary hesitantly nodded and thought of her own children at their home, sleeping in their warm beds.

George shivered as he walked through the woods and at one point, he thought he could hear a cry come from the bundle in his arms, but it was only his imagination. Upon arriving in a clearing in the woods, George pushed aside leaves and sticks before placing the baby on the ground and slightly covering it. The storm had since stopped and drips of water came from the branches of the trees. Without a second glance back, George left the clearing and headed back to the castle, but minutes after he left the woods, the baby they all thought was a stillborn, took a breath and began to give out a small cry. The baby cried for an hour, calling out for its mother and warmth before she was found. An older woman and man had heard the cry from their farm near the castle and they investigated. It was not until the early morning hours that they came upon the small baby on the forest floor, crying for warmth and food.

"Oh, John. We can't just leave her here! She will be eaten by dogs or even worse."

Her husband looked at her, "Meg, we cannot afford another mouth to feed and you know that." Meg smiled and held the child close to her bosom, "We shall make it work fine." John had no words to say as his wife carried the child from the woods and back to their farm. She stopped at the edge of the woods and waited for him before she smiled and whispered, "I think we shall called her Isabella."

King Henry was told of the stillbirth by Anne herself and a year later, she gave birth to a healthy baby girl of whom she named Elizabeth. After she became Queen, all papers speaking of her first believed stillborn girl was wiped away and she was never spoken of again.

….

_**1536**_

"Isabella, hold onto me, alright?"

A small child of three years nodded at her father's words and held onto him as he carried her and led her mother through the crowd. As they came to a spot in front of a wooden stage, Meg held onto her husband's arm, "Must we watch this? Bella is too young to see such a thing." John chuckled, "This is history in the making, my dear. A Queen to be executed is a big deal. Besides, I doubt she will remember when she is older." Isabella looked at her mother, "Mama, I am warm." Meg unbuttoned her daughter's small coat and removed the hood, letting her long hair bounce free. Before anyone else could speak, everything began at once. Queen Anne was led outside, her head held high as she passed by her subjects, letting them touch her as she gave them a gentle but warm smile. As she made it to the stage, young Isabella watched as the Queen before her was helped by her ladies and prepared for the sword. The small child did not understand death just yet, but she knew what was happening was not a happy thing.

The Queen made her speech and as she kneeled, she looked around the crowd at those watching her. Anne's eyes came upon an older couple holding a small child with green eyes and dark brown hair. Anne stared at the child and studied her pale, youthful skin, and bright eyes full of life. She smiled at her and Isabella smiled back before looking away and burying her small face in her father's neck. Anne kept her eyes on them as she whispered over and over, "Jesu receive my soul; O Lord God have pity on my soul."

Gasps came from the crowd as the Queen was beheaded, but as her head hit the wood stage, Isabella looked up again and watched it roll into an awaiting basket. She listened to the cries and yells of those around her and looked around at all of the people. Meg looked up at her and told her husband, "She needs to go home, John. She is frightened."

As they walked from the courtyard, Isabella watched over her father's shoulder as the Queen's body was lifted and placed in a cart. She closed her eyes and held her father closer as they walked home.

…..

Could Anne know that was her daughter? No. But I like to think she would have sensed something there. She was pretty smart….Anyways…ya I know I am playing with history…huzzah! Leave me a review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

I got a very good response with the first chapter and I am so pleased. I really hope you all come to stick with this story and that it grows! Check out my other stories while you are here. In this chapter, we will focus on Anne a bit older and we'll have Henry come through…here we go!

…..

Different

….

_**1545**_

"Isabella, you will fall if you go any higher!"

The girl, now age twelve, looked down at her mother from a tree branch and smiled. Her green eyes looked out across the large farmland and then she turned to look at the woods, "Why don't we ever go in there? Father could find good food there." She heard her mother chuckle as she continued to hang their linen on a line, "That is the Kings wood, my dear. Didn't you learn that in your school?" Isabella nodded and could not take her eyes away, "I have learned that the King owns all the land we are on. That he is good and allows us to hunt on the food that we find." Meg looked up at her daughter and nodded, "Aye, that's right. Now come on, you have your chores to do."

Later that evening, Meg sat behind her daughter as she brushed her long dark brown hair near the fire. "Bella, why don't you sing for me," she asked. Isabella sighed, "I do not wish to sing tonight mother, for my heart is heavy." Meg placed the brush down and looked at her husband, John, who also looked at her,

"Why is your heart heavy, my child," he asked.

She turned in her stool and looked at them, "I keep having dreams, father. Dreams of darkness and of things I cannot explain." John smiled at her and whispered, "Dreams are just that, Bella. They are dreams and cannot harm you." He dismissed the silly conversation and within minutes Isabella walked to her small room and went to bed. Late in the night, Meg touched her husband's hand and whispered, "We must tell her soon, John. She will begin to question." John nodded and closed his eyes,

"She will know when the time is right."

…..

In the castle, Henry VIII sat restless in his chambers as his wife, Catherine Parr slept silently in the chambers connected to his own. He poured himself another goblet of wine and stared at a small ornate box on the table near the fire. In it, held the necklace that once belonged to Anne Boleyn, a pearl necklace with a golden B handing from it. Nearly every night, as his wife and children slept, he stared at the locked box, preparing to throw it in the fire at any moment. Yet he found himself, after each goblet of wine he had, not being able to do it.

A knock came on his chamber door and he turned to it, "Come." A guard entered and bowed, "Your grace, pardon for the disturbance this late at night, but I have received a message by horse and I was told to give it to you now." Henry held his fur robe closed as he walked to the guard and took the folded piece of paper. Upon looking at the seal, he found an "H" in red wax holding it closed. He snorted, "Howard. This message shall wait until morning when I am sober and prepared to be ill at its contents. You may go."

The guard bowed and backed out of the room, closing the door and leaving the King to his own. Henry tossed the letter on the table and grabbed his cane from the chair to walk across the room and to the door that connected the Queen's rooms. He raised his hand to knock, but decided against it, not wanting to disturb her from her slumber. The fire was beginning to die and he finally made his decision to go to bed and sleep off his drunken state. As he limped towards the table, he stopped as his eyes fell upon the supposed urgent message from the Howard house. He could have opened it that very night and read it, but with his belly full of wine, he knew the contents would make him ill.

"Howard nor Boleyn will disturb me at this hour."

At that, Henry removed his robe and crawled into his bed, his leg aching him as he maneuvered himself under the covers. The locked box remained on the table near the fireplace as sleep claimed him, the dying embers flickering off of the lock.

…

Morning came quickly and Henry stayed in his bed, surrounded by the canopy curtains as his chamber grooms walked about the room and readied his clothes and items for the day. With a sigh he lifted himself from the bed and opened the curtains, "Boy!" The youngest chamber groom ran over to him and bowed, "Your majesty?" Henry gestured to his cane and after getting it, he stood and stretched,

"Are my horses ready for the days ride with the children?"

For the past year, his daughter Mary, Elizabeth, and his son Edward became closer with their father and although he saw a bit of Anne in Elizabeth, he still loved his child all the same. Today, they would be accompanying him and the Queen to the ports to look at the new ships built in their name and honor.

The boy in front of him nodded, "Yes, your majesty. They have been prepared for the day and are awaiting you in the stables." Henry nodded and looked towards the table, "Boy, fetch me that letter." He was handed the folded up letter from the night before and tucked it into his pocket, "Now, let's dress for the day, shall we?"

…

_**Several days earlier…**_

Thomas Howard, Uncle to Anne and Mary Boleyn and Catherine Howard sat at his desk under the candle light and with a shaking hand, read the letters he held.

_Mary,_

_ I do not wish for you to return from Hever so soon, but I must speak with you as soon as possible. This pain in my heart and shadow in my mind bothers me to the point I cannot hold it in anymore. The child, the small child born from our sister on that horrible night was no stillborn babe. The small cry and breathing I heard was not my mind and I cannot bear Anne telling me to forget of it. Why do I feel this way for a child no one should care about? When I returned the next morn, the babe was gone and so was the sheet I wrapped her in. Please tell me that it is alright. Please come home so I will not go mad. _

George was bothered by this child and the fact he could have killed it by leaving it in the woods. When he tried to speak to his sister, she turned the other way, and Mary was the only other one that feared the child may have lived. Now, George was dead and Mary long gone with her husband, William, and the children. Hever had been abandoned by the others and all possessions were brought to Thomas Howard at his home before the King took control of the castle.

Now, Thomas Howard sighed as he placed down the letters between George and Mary speaking of the baby that may have been alive when they disposed of it. She was a child of the crown, boy or girl did not matter if she was alive, and she was still royalty and the Boleyn's knew that when they left her in the woods. With his hand still shaking, he dipped his quill in ink and began to write to the King. With each word he wrote, he hoped the King would forgive him for keeping the letters and truth from him. During his time in the castle with Henry, Thomas Howard was the only one who could get away with telling Henry the truth and not being punished. Henry trusted him, but the trust left after two of his nieces hurt the King with supposed lies and adultery.

….

Now, as Henry read the letter in his hand from Thomas Howard, of the letters that were written between George and Mary Boleyn, his fists clench in rage over the lies he had known for these twelve years. He unfolded the letters that Thomas had included and once dressed he walked from his room without his cane, his leg hurting, but he did not care. He yelled down the halls, "Page! Guards!" The guards were first to reach him and he grabbed the nearest man by the arm and growled, "Fetch Thomas Howard from his home and bring him here by morning. You will bring him to me no matter the time. Page!" A younger boy ran to him, trying to keep up with the King as he walked to the throne room,

"You will give message to the stables and tell them I will not be riding to the ports with my family today. Much more important information has come up." The boy ran from the room as Queen Catherin entered and she questioned, "Henry, darling, what is wrong?" He looked at her, "Leave me be, Catherine. Boy!" He pointed at another attendant and yelled, "Bring me my books and record keeper!"

He did not notice Edward enter the room, "Madame, why is my father yelling?" Catherine looked down and smiled, "Oh, my dear prince, will we ever know? Come, we shall go to the stables and ready for our journey. If we must, we will go without him." Edward nodded and took her hand as they walked from the room. Henry was out of breath and threw himself on his throne, "I want Thomas Howard here as soon as possible! He will receive no warm welcome from me!" The Kings fool, William Somers came into the room and with a smile, he removed his hat and bowed low, "Your majesty, you look as bright as ever!" Henry shook his head, "Not now, fool." William frowned, "Pardon me, your grace." With a sigh, the King mumbled,

"I have found out the most horrible of news today, my dear friend."

William walked over to the steps that led to the throne and sat down on them, "Thine ears are for listening and my lips shall remain sealed. Tell me what bothers you, sire." Henry leaned forward in his seat, "Anne Boleyn haunts me even to this day. I thought it would be over the day I had her executed, but her lies still remain now. I received a letter today, of great importance and I must travel to Hever tomorrow morning." William, who has been the Kings Fool and friend for years frowned, "Your majesty, your leg, you are not well enough to travel." He snorted, "I care not for that. I-I fear that if I do not go tomorrow, I will not learn the truth. I cannot tell you anymore, William."

It was moments later that William stood and bowed low yet again and walked out of the room, singing a happy tune and leaving his King in silence. For the next few hours, Henry sat alone on his throne, reading the letters he had received, waiting to hear more wore of Thomas Howard and when he would get there. Catherine walked in after an hour and announced,

"The children and I are waiting for you. Are you joining us to the port?"

Henry looked at her and waved her off, "No. Go and enjoy yourself, my Queen." He heard her sigh, "Elizabeth was hoping her father would join her." Henry growled, "Elizabeth will learn that I am the King and may do as I please. I am far too busy." Catherin curtsied and looked at him with a stone face, "I will tell her you said as such. Good day, your majesty."

Henry watched her leave and closed his eyes before leaning back in his throne, "If my girl is still alive, I want her found and I want her here so I may see her for myself."

…

What did you all think? I have to switch it up a bit because its fanfic and I need it to make more sense, but I am trying to stick to everything. Let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

I know many of you are hoping I can get to Henry meeting Isabella in this chapter, but it just can't happen….at least a few more chapters and a Kings guard will be knocking on her door. Also, when she is eventually found….it will not be like, "Follow me to the Castle!" Forced entry, folks! Enjoy this new chapter…again mostly Henry, but some of Isabella and the parents and such.

…

Empty

….

The next morning came fast and Henry was awake at first light, waiting for Thomas Howard to arrive. His mood was sour and his leg not hurting as much as the day before, but he could not wait to have Thomas in front of him, for once he was there, they would be getting into the Kings royal carriage to go straight to Hever. Just the day before, he had received letters from the old man, letters that claimed Henry's first girl with Anne may have not been stillborn and she may not be dead now.

His thoughts were interrupted when a guard walked in, "Your majesty, there is a carriage carrying Sir Thomas coming up the way. Would you like me to send him in?" Henry thought for a moment, but shook his head, "No, I will come to him. Bring my carriage around front with the banner men and royal guard. We will not be staying here long." He walked out of the throne room and once in the hall, his found himself in front of his daughter Mary. She curtsied and smiled at him,

"I hope your majesty is well on this sunny day."

Henry smiled to her and bowed his head, "As well as I can be, my child. Mary, do me a favor and keep your sister and brother busy today. I will be gone for a few days and I wish for them not to see me leave." Mary was Henry's first daughter born healthy and although they drifted for a time, since Anne's death, he had allowed her to get closer to him and live in the castle at many of the homes he had. He smiled as she curtsied, "I wish you well on your journey, father. Be safe." That was that.

Henry walked away from her and down the hall before exiting the doors where the carriage was awaiting him. The door was opened and Thomas Howard was brought out, his face pale and his mouth in a frown. He did not only bow, he fell to his knees in front of Henry and looked up at him, "Your majesty, I beseech you, please, I only just found those letters." The King walked down the steps and stopped in front of Thomas, "You knew." Thomas shook his head, "I knew what I was told, your majesty. I was told the child was a stillborn girl and she was brought to be buried in Hever. They all lied to me, even Anne, the Queen, she lied to me." Henry growled,

"Raise him up."

The guards pulled the old man up by his arms and Henry looked him in the eye, "We will go to Hever today and we will dig up the grave. If nor child or a box is there, I will arrest you for your lies and for what your family has done to my own. Your daughter lied and I would believe Mary before any of you. The letters she wrote back to George speak of my child and how the possibility of her being alive when she was put in my Kings wood was great." Henry looked the old man in front of him up and down, "If Mary were still alive, I would find her and ask her to accompany me to Hever and speak to me of what the truth is. Seeing as I cannot do that, you will come with me now and we shall go together on this very day."

Thomas nodded, "Anything, your majesty. I will do anything to clear my name." Henry laughed and leaned towards him, "I trusted you, Thomas Howard. You have truly angered me now and you shall pay for this. Your name will never be clear again."

They rode together in silence, Thomas looking out the window at the country side as Henry stared at him. He chuckled, "You best hope we find a coffin, Sir, or I will not be happy."

…..

Meg and John walked hand in hand outside to where their daughter sat alone in the grass. They had hoped they would never have to tell her that they found her in the woods, but she was at the age where she was asking questions. Both Meg and John were older now, nearing forty and they knew they would not live forever. They also knew they had to tell the curious child the truth before time ran out. Their child had already questioned why she looked different than her mother and father. Both parents had light brown and blonde hair with brown or blue eyes, while Isabella was a dark haired beauty with green eyes. Meg smiled and took a deep breath before walking towards Isabella,

"Isabella?"

She looked up at her mother and smiled, holding up a small house she had made out of sticks and leaves, "Look at what I've made! Doesn't it look like our home?" Meg nodded and smiled before going to her knees and straightening her dress, "Isabella, your father and I have something to speak to you about." Isabella looked at her mother and then up at her father, who was also moving to sit in the grass. Meg sighed and began to unwrap something on her lap and Isabella watched as she opened it to see a dirty sheet.

She looked at her mother and put her hand on the sheet, feeling the soft fabric and golden thread and design at the top. Her mother smiled and began her story, "You know we love you so very much, Bella? Twelve years ago, you were born into this world and this is what you were wrapped in." Isabella made a face, "Is-Is that dirt?" Meg shrugged, "Dirt and blood mostly. I tried to clean it, but the stains never came out. Anyways, it was early one morning when your father and I were picking marigolds from the woods edge when we heard a bit of crying. We thought it was a hurt animal so we continued our way into the Kings wood to see. What we found changed our lives for the better and gave us new light into our dark world."

Bella looked between her father and mother, "What are you trying to say?" John took Meg's hand in his own, "We are trying to say that what we heard was a babies cry and that cry was coming from you, sweeting." Isabella shook her head, "You mean you found me in the woods? The Kings woods?" It was then she finally understood that the two people in front of her were not her real mother and father and she was adopted.

"No, that cannot be. Please, mother tell me you are joking?"

Meg shook her head and took Isabella's hand, "I am so sorry, Bella. That is the truth and it was time you heard it before anything were to happen. Do you understand? Do you understand that even though you are not from our blood, you are still our child? We love you.."

"Does it really matter?"

John frowned, "Of course it matters. Your mother and I took you in and loved you as our own, Isabella. We never wanted to hurt you, but you needed to know." The girl nodded and looked at the sheet once more, "I-I need to think. I need to.." She trailed off as she stood and looked down at the people she believed were her parents, "I'm sorry." After she whispered that, she ran off towards the woods, with her worried parents yelling after her,

"Isabella, please come back! Darling, we need to finish speaking of this!"

Meg went to run after her, but John held her back, "Get back inside and I will go after her on my horse. She is only upset and needs some time to herself."

…..

Isabella ran through the trees and into the dark woods, her tears coming down as she ran and jumped over fallen trees and stones. To find out that she had been born to someone else and left in these very woods to die was too much for the young girl. Who were her real parents? Were they alive? Why didn't they want her? So many questions began to swim in her mind as she stopped running and looked around to see where she was. With a wipe of her eyes and cheeks, she spun around and groaned, "Oh, great! Now I am lost and confused."

Not too far away, her father dismounted his horse and tied it to a branch before yelling for her, "Isabella? Come back before something happens!" She heard his call and ignored it as she continued walking ahead towards the other side of the woods. It was bit of a walk away, but at least she could walk and clear her mind before going back.

As she continued on, Isabella lifted her dress skirts of gray and jumped across large stones as she spoke to herself, "I don't see why they would take me. They could have left me behind. I just wish I knew why my mother would drop me in the woods like a common sack of old bread." Just as she finished speaking, she jumped off the last stone and landed in front of two sets of black boots. She looked wide eyed at them and then slowly looked up to see two tall men looking down at her. They carried swords on their hips and Isabella noticed they wore royal guard uniforms. She began to back away as one stepped forward,

"What are you doing wandering in the Kings wood, girl?"

Isabella cleared her throat and stood tall, "Pardon me, Sir, but I was just taking a walk. I live just outside the woods there." She pointed behind her and just when she did, she heard her father yelling, "Isabella? Where are you, you silly child?" The guards looked at each other, "Perhaps a meeting with the Queen will set you right. Come on then." The biggest one reached for her and grabbed her arms, lifting her up as she screamed, "Let me down! How dare you! I did nothing wrong!" As she was thrown over his shoulder, Isabella hit his back with her fists, "Let me down! Father, I am here!" She tried to yell for him, but she was already being carried out of the other side of the woods and towards a horse. She was placed in the front of the saddle as a guard mounted behind her and she went to yell again but he hushed her, "Stop the yelling, girl. We are not going to harm you. The King does not appreciate people taking leisurely strolls through the woods that he hunts in and belong to him."

They were already riding towards the castle and was almost to the front gate when he chuckled, "Besides, think of yourself lucky. Have you ever met the Queen before?" Isabella hesitantly shook her head, "No, Sir." He nodded back, "Well, you are in luck to meet her instead of the King. He left early this morning and will not be back for a day or two." As they reached the gate, he hollered, "Open!"

The gates opened and they rode in. Isabella's eyes were wide in wonder as she looked up at the lovely castle. She had always wanted to live in a castle before and meeting the Queen made her shake in fright, but her heart flutter with wonder. As they stopped and made to dismount, she hoped that she would not be punished too severely for walking in the Kings wood.

…..

I think that is enough for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed. Don't worry, I am slowly getting there :3 Next chapter, Isabella meets the Queen, and Elizabeth gets first glimpse of someone who looks very familiar.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to those that are following and reviewing. It really helps me keep this going I am enjoying this story so much. I want to throw out there, I am no expert when it comes to this time period, but I do know quite a few things about it and Henry. I have also gotten help from a good friend of mine when I need to make sure about something. Anyways, this is fanfiction and not all of it will be accurate to history. This is a story, not a school textbook. Merry Christmas to all!

…

The Queen

…..

Isabella walked between the two guards that captured her from the Kings wood and as the two large wooden doors closed behind her, she looked back as if hoping her father was following. The guard to her right chuckled, "Don't worry your pretty head, girl. The Queen is gentler than the King." His words did not sooth her worry and discomfort as they continued down large hallways full of paintings, candles, and large doorways. She was stopped short when a guard grabbed her arm,

"Stop here."

She did as she was told and watched in wonder as the large doors before her were pushed open. Isabella gasped as she was led forward by the arm by the guards into a large room. As she walked. She looked around to see many young and beautiful girls wearing long and colorful gowns, sitting in windows seats, or on cushions, sewing or playing games. When she looked forward, Isabella saw a lovely woman sitting in a throne chair with two ladies at her side. She was stopped and pushed forward,

"Your Majesty, this girl was found wandering around in the Kings wood. We have brought her to you so she may receive her punishment."

Catherine looked down at the young girl in front of her and studied her dirty hands and face, her bland clothes, and ripped shoes. In an instant, she began to laugh, "Oh, my word! Guards, are you telling me that you brought this poor child to me, hoping I would give her punishment for simply walking through my husband's hunting woods? You are so greatly mistaken! Do you take me for him?" Isabella looked up at the woman in front of her and felt her worry disappear as she stood and walked down to the guards, "You may both leave. I will deal with her." They bowed and rushed from the room.

Queen Catherine smiled and looked down at Isabella, who gasped and quickly curtsied, "You-Your grace." The Queen nodded, "Welcome to my privy chamber. What is your name?"

"Isabella, your grace."

"Isabella? A Spanish name in England?" Isabella nodded, "My parents named me after my-my great grandmother." She knew that was not true, as she just found out she was adopted, but the Queen did not need to know that. Catherine nodded, "I understand. Do not worry, my child, there will be no punishment for you. I suppose the Kings woods are off limited to common folk, but my husband is not here on this day. Walk with me, Isabella." She smiled and turned, walking with the Queen out of her chamber. As they walked the halls, she glanced behind them to see six Ladies in Waiting following them, followed by two guards. Isabella questioned, "Are you always followed?"

Catherin glanced over her shoulder, "I suppose. It is their duty and I do not mind the company. Now, Isabella, I trust you will not get into any more trouble?" Isabella shook her head, "No, you Majesty, I shall try not to." They reached the doors that Isabella was brought through and she stopped as the Queen did, "Guards, fetch someone to bring this child home." Catherin turned back to her and whispered,

"If you do get curious and walk in the woods, no doubt my husband will hear of it. Now, here." Isabella watched as the Queen reached to her breast and removed a small brooch. Catherine leaned in and gently placed it on Isabella's gown. When Catherine saw the child's smile, she in turn smiled, "A little keepsake to tell your family and friends of your adventure and how you survived in the King's castle. Now, run along." Isabella did not know what to say or do, so she curtsied and whispered, "Many thanks and blessings onto you, your Majesty." Catherine smiled and watched as the girl walked outside and towards the guards. She stood in the doorway and as she watched Isabella mount a horse, Elizabeth walked by and stopped,

"Your Majesty? Is something wrong?"

Catherine turned and smiled at Elizabeth, "No, Elizabeth, all is well. I am just watching a little visitor leave." Elizabeth stopped besides her stepmother and focused her attention on the dark haired girl on the horse before them. Isabella, sensing another set of eyes upon her person, turned around and looked back to see one of the princesses staring at her. She smiled and bowed her head before a guard mounted behind her and they took off towards the gate.

Elizabeth gasped and her hand grasped at a locket she wore around her pale neck. Catherine looked at her, "What is wrong?" Elizabeth shook her head and took a step back, "It is nothing, your Majesty. I thought I saw a ghost." She quickly turned and began to walk down the hall, a few ladies following her. She turned, "Leave me." As she quickly walked down the halls, she found a dark corner to back into and open the locket she wore. Inside the locket, she held a portrait of her dead mother, Anne Boleyn. Her eyes trailed over her mother's dark hair and beautiful eyes before her breath caught,

"She looked just like her."

…

Isabella was brought back to her small home, her mother and father waiting anxiously for her outside. The sun was beginning to set and they jumped to their feet when they saw a royal guard coming their way with Isabella riding in the front. As he stopped, Meg stepped forward, "Isabella! Where have you been? Don't you know how worried we were?" The guard dismounted and helped Isabella dismount before turning to the parents,

"Please make sure your daughter understands that she is to not wander around the Kings wood. The King left this morning and she was lucky the Queen only gave her a fair warning." John nodded, "Thank you, Sir. It will not happen again." He stressed his words and Isabella knew then she was going to be in trouble for what she did. The guard nodded and soon rode away, leaving the girl to her punishment.

Meg grabbed Isabella into a hug and she whispered, "I thought something bad happened to you! What is even worse is you were brought to the castle? You could have received a punishment far worse than anything you have ever imagined!" Isabella smiled, "You should have seen the Queen, mother. She was brilliant and beautiful. Here, look!" Isabella took the brooch off of her chest and showed it to them, "She gave me this to show everyone that I met her. I think it's beautiful." Meg and John gasped and looked at the diamond and emerald brooch in the child's hand.

"I-I was also thinking it could help feed us for a few months."

John looked at his daughter, "My girl, this is a gift from the Queen. It is yours.."

"Father, please? I know how we struggle every day, but with winter coming, this can feed us and keep us warm. Take it." John and Meg both smiled in happiness at their daughter's kind nature, "Are-Are you angry with us for not telling you? You are still a daughter to us, Bella." Isabella shrugged, "It is obvious that my mother and father did not want me, but you two did. As far as I know, you are my parents now."

The very next morning, Isabella and her father went to the nearest shop and were able to exchange the brooch for furs, food, and plenty of items they would need for the upcoming winter. Sure, she felt sad about selling the brooch from the Queen, but she wanted to provide for her family and keep them healthy and happy.

…

Henry and Thomas Howard finally made it to Hever in the early morning hours. Without a second to spare, Henry yelled to his guards, "Grab shovels and dig the grave until you find bones or a coffin. No doubt your lovely niece would bury my princess in an ornate coffin?" Thomas bowed his head, "I would hope she would, your grace." Thomas knew that the probability of there being a coffin for the supposed stillborn was not good and that he knew his nephew George would not lie about such a thing.

The digging last for thirty minutes until a guard shook his head, "Your Majesty, there is no coffin or bones here."

The King was older now and graying, but his anger was very much alive. He turned to Thomas and shook his head, "You now understand? My daughter, my first born child to your niece is not here. When your nephew George, went back to check in the woods where he said left her, he claimed both babe and sheet were gone. No animal would eat a sheet, Sir Thomas, and if she were eaten by any animal, blood would surely have been there when he checked." He walked past the old man and growled,

"I am so glad I killed George and Anne when I had the chance, for they lied to me the whole time they were in court and a part of my family. Guards, arrest this man for treason to the crown and King. Sir Thomas Howard, I sentence you to death by beheading. May God have mercy on your old and tired soul."

He turned away and walked towards the carriage as he heard Thomas cry out as he was grabbed by the guards, "Please, your Majesty!" When Henry was helped back into the carriage, he grabbed the nearest guard and growled, "Kill him now and bury his body in the grave you dug up. He will pay for what his family has done." He sat in the carriage alone, listening to Thomas scream and then go silent as he was beheaded and his body rolled into the grave. An attendant soon joined him and questioned,

"What would you like to do now, your grace?"

Henry thought for a moment, his eyes closed and fingers twitching, "I wish to go back to the castle and then we will begin our search for my girl. She is alive, I know it, and I will have her home. I want to see her with my own eyes before I decide anymore."

…

Understand that even though it is Anne's daughter, it is still his first born to her and he wants to see her at least. Will he want her to stay? Maybe. Will he hate her? Probably. It may be a girl, but she is a princess in her own right.


	5. Chapter 5

Henry will meet Isabella in this chapter! I am skipping ahead a month or so and what will happen should be interesting. Enjoy!

…..

She's alive

…..

It was now nearly winter and the city and castles were preparing for feasts to come.

For a month, King Henry would sit in his studies or chambers and try to come up with ideas on how to find his lost child. He knew she must be alive, as all evidence from those twelve years ago point to the child being taken by someone. He looked at Sir Charles Brandon, his closest friend who has been ill for the past few months, "She cannot be out of England. It makes sense that those that took her in would not have known she was of royal blood."

Charles slowly nodded, "Your Majesty, if I may?" Henry grunted in reply and watched the old man stand and reach for a book, "Records of those that live in the city have not yet come to exist, but now may be a good time to consider it. At any rate, I would search the poor farms, houses in the city and out of it, and even the whore houses." That got the Kings attention, "Are you saying the girl may be living as a whore at the age for twelve?" Charles bowed his head, "No offense to you, your grace, nor your lost daughter." Hours later, as the sun was beginning to set, Catherine, Elizabeth, and young Edward sat at the dinner table with Henry, all remaining quiet as he mumbled,

"No records, no clues, nothing!"

Catherine placed down her fork, "My love, you must not worry yourself." He had told her of what has happened and she was thrilled at the thought, but worried for his health even more. Henry looked at her and growled, "How can I not worry myself, Kate? A girl, who does not even realize who she is, is out there somewhere. She is of my seed and she is lost. Better yet, she was forgotten!" Henry chuckled at that, "Imagine the songs and stories they will come up with about the "Forgotten Princess"."

Catherine smiled, "Perhaps it would be best if your Majesty thought of what she may look like so when you send out a search party, they will know what to look for." Henry nodded, "A grand idea, my Queen. Boy, come here!" A serving boy rushed over and Henry gestured to the other side of the room, "Go and grab a scroll and a quill. You may write my words for me." The boy was quick to do as he was told and ran back, "Your grace?"

Henry cleared his throat, "A girl of twelve with either brown or blue eyes. Are you getting this? She may be tall and with dark brown hair. No doubt she would look like her damned mother." Elizabeth looked up from her food and listened to her father's words carefully. When she was told that she had an older sister missing, emotions flooded her. Where was she? What was she like? What happened? She felt happy but afraid to know her and when Henry told her they were going to find her, she became anxious. Yet now, as she listened to his guessed description, she thought of the girl leaving the castle that month ago. She looked so much like the portrait of her mother, so could she be the one?

Catherin saw Elizabeth slowly drop her fork, "Elizabeth, what is wrong?" The young girl looked at both the Queen and King, "If I may be excused, I forgot to practice my Latin." Elizabeth was nearly fluent in the language, so her abrupt departure made the others wonder. Henry shrugged, "Let her go practice. A good princess must always practice."

…

Isabella sighed in content as she sewed with her mother. Meg looked down at the sheet the child held in her hand, "Such beautiful work, Bella. What will you call it?" Isabella raised it up, "It shall be the lamb in the spring. I was hoping that someday, when I marry and have my first child, I shall use it to wrap them." Meg smiled, "A very touching idea, Bella." She looked out the window and then stood,

"I believe bed is calling all of us. Time to ready for bed. I will start a hot bath for you." Isabella nodded and watched her mother walk out of the room before she ran to her own bedroom and grabbed something from under the bed. In her hand was the sheet her mother gave her, claiming it was what she found her in the night of her birth. Some dried blood still remained on the sheet, but the beautiful gold thread trailed down the sides, making a lovely design. What she had never noticed before, was initials in the corner. Isabella frowned and read them a loud, "A and H." She heard her mother,

"Isabella, your bath is nearly ready!"

She quickly stuffed the sheet under the bed and grabbed her nightgown before running from her room. Little did she know, that later that evening, the dirty sheet would change her life forever.

….

Elizabeth mumbled to herself as she walked alone down the torch lit halls, "Father, I wish to tell you something. Father, - I mean, your grace…" She stopped speaking as she turned the corner and saw two guards standing in front of the Kings doors. When they saw her, they bowed, "Princess Elizabeth." She nodded at them, "If the King inside?" One nodded, "Yes, princess. He sits with Sir Charles Brandon." She sighed, "I wish to speak to him now." The doors were opened, "Your Majesty, the princess Elizabeth is here to speak with you." Henry and Charles looked up from the desk they were at and both stood slowly, "I can tell when I am to leave. Have a good evening your Majesties." Charles bowed to them both and quickly walked from the room.

Henry looked to his youngest daughter and gestured her over, "Come to the fire, my girl. You will catch your death." Elizabeth shuffled to the fireplace and sat down before Henry took a seat. She listened to him sigh in relief from the pressure leaving his leg. Elizabeth took a deep breath, "I-I am not really sure how to tell you this, father." Henry studied his daughter's worried face and sighed,

"You can tell me anything, Elizabeth."

She looked at him and nodded, "I will tell you with positivity." Henry leaned forward as she did, "Father, I think I know where my lost sister is."

…

Guards ran out to the stables as the King walked behind them, "Find her and bring her to me! Bring whoever she is with back here with her and bring them to me. I want her here before morning! GO!" His yell was hoarse as he watched his guards ride off towards the tree line and disappear through the woods. Elizabeth stood with the others, holding little Edward to her as they watched their father order his guards to go and fetch their lost sister. Had she done the right thing? Was she correct to assume that the stranger that visited the month before may have been her lost sister? She would not know until the morning.

…..

Meg and John laid in bed, holding each other to keep warm from the cold air outside. Isabella slept on the other side of their small home, under her window. She slowly opened her eyes, thinking she heard something coming from outside, but soon closed her eyes again believing she was hearing things. What she did not know, was that she was hearing the pounding of horse hooves coming towards her home.

John opened his eyes as well and sat up in bed, lighting a nearby candle, "Meg, do you hear that?" His wife opened her eyes and listened to the pound of horse hooves coming their way. John grabbed a small dagger from under the bed and growled, "Get Isabella." She nodded and quickly ran to her child's room, "Isabella!" Isabella opened her eyes and sat up, "What? What is wrong?" Meg closed the door and jumped on the bed, "Come here. I don't know what is happening, but men on horses are coming this way." They both looked out the window over her bed and saw John walking outside before he was surrounded by the men on horses. Isabella noticed a banner of the King on the back of one of the horses,

"Mother, they are the Kings guards!"

Isabella watched as her father slowly lowered his dagger and spoke with them. Soon, they both heard doors opening and boots on wood before her bedroom door opened. John walked in and whispered, "Calm yourselves. They mean no harm here." Meg still held Isabella to her, "What do they want?" A guard walked forward, "By order of the King, we are to bring both of you and the girl to the castle tonight." Meg shook her head, "There is no reason?"

"They think she is the Kings lost daughter, Meg."

Meg looked at her husband and down at Isabella before whispering, "Impossible." The guards shook their head before the speaker continued, "There is no time. All of you must come with us. You will with the King for a few nights until it can be proven. You may bring one bag each." They all looked at Isabella before leaving the room for them to pack. Isabella was the first to get up and run after them, "You can tell the King that he is mistaken! I am not of royal blood and not his lost daughter!" A guard turned and growled,

"The King does not wish for us to use force, but we will if we have to. You will pack your satchel and come with us."

Meg grabbed her girls shoulder, "We will go and be back home soon." It was settled after she said those words. Isabella ran to her room and packed a small satchel of books and clothes, but as she was leaving her room, she remembered the sheet on the floor and under her bed. She grabbed it and stuffed it into her bag; perhaps she could get her answers that she needed.

….

Henry could not sleep and Catherine sat by him for the night. When the sun finally began to rise, both looked up and out the window to see the guards returning with the child and her parents. Henry stood and in a hoarse voice, spoke to his wife, "Gather the children and have them in the throne room soon. I shall meet them."

Isabella let a guard help her dismount and when she turned, she saw the large doors opening to the castle. They were all led inside and down the halls, Isabella holding onto her mother's arm and her father walking quietly behind them. Voices were heard as the Queen's Ladies stood in the throne room, awaiting the guest of honor.

"Wait until you are announced. What is your name?"

"My name is Isabella."

The guard gave a grunt and opened the doors, "Your Majesty, it is with great pleasure I introduce to you, young Isabella and her parents." Henry smiled at the lovely name of his maybe daughter and waved in the figures standing in the doorway. Isabella looked at John and he nodded, "Go on." She took a deep breath and entered, walking towards the King and Queen. Catherine looked up at Mary, who was staring at the young girl with curiosity and then at Elizabeth, of whom was clasping the locket around her neck. As she got closer, she finally stopped and curtsied,

"Your Majesties."

Henry leaned forward in his throne and looked down at her, "Show me your face, child." Isabella slowly raised her head and when she did, Henry stood from his seat and whispered, "Anne?" She frowned and shook her head, "No, your grace, my name is Isabella. I-I was brought before you by your guards because.."

Henry had quickly recovered from his slip, "Yes, of course. I know why you are here, girl, I sent them for you." Henry could not take his eyes from her face, for every feature she had reminded him of the woman he once loved; a woman that betrayed him. He walked down the steps to her and circled her, "I sent for you because my beautiful daughter, Elizabeth, believes you may be her lost sister. By God's grace, we will learn if you are my lost princess or not. You and your family will stay in the castle until that day, do you understand?" He looked down at the dark haired beauty before him and Isabella looked back up at him,

"Yes, your grace."

Henry gave a nod and looked over her head at the guards, "Bring them to their chambers. I will meet with you later, Isabella." She was brought from the room and to her own chambers next door to her parents, but as she was gone, and the other children back to their own chambers to gossip, Catherine looked at Henry and smiled, "Who would have guessed the girl would be just under your nose." Henry snorted in response and she soon left him alone. He closed his eyes and leaned back in his throne, thinking of the day when he first fell in love with Anne.

His thoughts then drifted to Isabella and how she looked so much like Anne and a bit like himself in the eyes and he knew then, there was no doubt of him being her father.

"_**Perseverance, you are my prisoner now."**_

…

I hope you all enjoyed this! Let me know in the reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

So many of you have been so kind with your reviews, and I truly appreciate it. I hope you are truly enjoying this story! In this chapter, Isabella and Henry speak alone, Meg and John learn of their child's future, and maybe a coronation.

….

A new name

….

Never before has Isabella seen a more beautiful room than the one she was to sleep in. The walls held paintings of the King as a young man and the wood upon the walls and bed had carved horses and other animals. She dropped her satchel and slowly walked around the room, touching the wood, the table, the large chest, and then finally stopped at the large vanity table. She saw the brushes made of silver handles and touched them.

"My Lady?"

Isabella jumped and dropped the brush before turning around, "Yes?" Had this girl just called her "My Lady"? Isabella walked towards her as she spoke, "His Majesty would like to offer you and your parents a meal and some wine before he meets with you this afternoon." She moved aside and two men brought in trays that held fruits, meats, wine, and breads. Isabella looked at the food and had never seen such a colorful collection of food before her. After they left, she walked to the door that connected her room with that of her parents and walked inside to find her mother and father sitting together on the bed, hands being held and their heads bowed as they whispered.

When she entered, they both looked up and smiled as Meg stood, "Isabella, aren't these rooms lovely?" She could tell her mother had been crying, so she walked to her and took her into a hug, "Mother, I promise you that should it be that I am his lost child, nothing will change. I will be with you as often as I can."

John spoke from the bed, "Isabella, do not make promises you cannot keep."

She looked at him for a moment and whispered, "They brought us some food and wine. Would you like to eat with me?" Meg nodded and took her daughter's hand, "You must show us your rooms and then we shall eat."

…..

"A beautiful child, is she not?"

Charles eyed the King as he paced back and forth in his study. Henry looked up to him, "Yes, she is beautiful and that makes me wonder if she is just like her mother." Charles sighed,

"Your grace, you have yet to learn if she is of your blood. How do you know if that is your first daughter from Anne?" Henry stopped pacing once more and growled, "Because she looks just like her! Have you not seen it? She has my eyes and nose, but by God she has Anne's hair, face, skin, neck…" At that, Charles raised an eyebrow, "Neck?" Henry sighed and finally sat down, "Anne had the longest and softest neck I have ever seen. This child has the same." They were quiet for a moment, until finally, Henry spoke again, "I will speak with her alone this afternoon and I will learn all I can. Her supposed parents will speak with me as well. Should this girl be who I think she is, I will need her here at all times. She cannot go back to that pig farm she grew up in."

"They will not let you take her away so easily, Henry."

Charles knew Henry had a bad temper and when he wanted something, he would always get it. Henry chuckled, "It is not up to them to decide anymore."

…..

Mary, Henry's eldest daughter, sat with Catherine and Elizabeth outside under a grand canopy. She looked at Elizabeth and whispered, "Aren't you worried?" Elizabeth frowned, "No, I do not worry for father or that girl. What if it is true that she is my sister? I think I would like that." Mary shook her head, "Honestly! This girl could be a nobody from a pig farm and because of you, the King, who is also my father, believes her to be his lost child." Catherine heard Mary raising her voice and placed her hand on the girls arm,

"Mary, darling, be calm.."

"No! I shall not be calm on this day." She looked down at Elizabeth as she stood, "Your mother was a cruel woman and slithered around this castle like a snake. No doubt one day you or your supposed sister would be just like her!" She ran off to the castle with her Ladies trialing behind her as Elizabeth bowed her head and Catherine stood,

"Mary! Come back!"

Mary had a temper and it was no secret, but to Catherine, she had crossed the line with what she said to Elizabeth. She walked to her and whispered, "Do not worry, princess. She will feel better by this afternoon and…" Elizabeth shook her head, "I thought I was doing the right thing by telling father that this girl was my sister. I know she is, for she has to be. She looks just like my mother's portrait. I know Mary and I will always have our differences, but I just wish she would stop trying to be so-so cruel."

….

It was the late afternoon when she was finally summoned to the King's privy chamber. Her parent's stayed behind as she slowly followed a guard down the hall towards the large doors awaiting her at the end. The guard looked back at her, "You seem nervous." Isabella looked up at him and frowned, "Wouldn't you be? Besides, I do not see how it's any of your business." She clapped her hand over her mouth and then whispered, "I am so sorry. I suppose I am a bit nervous." The guard stopped walking and she realized they had reached the Kings door.

He smiled down at her, "Well, if it turns out you are not the lost princess, I would be very surprised. You have a temper very much like the King and the late Queen Anne." Before she could respond, he opened the door and announced, "Your Majesty, the Lady Isabella is here to meet with you." Isabella looked out from behind him and when Henry saw her do that, she looked like a small, scared child. He put on a smile and gestured her inside, "Come in, child! Do not be afraid." She slipped in and curtsied, her knees nearly touching the stone floor, as he walked towards her, "I hope you and your-your family are enjoying your rooms? And the food was it grand?" Isabella looked up at the King before her and nodded,

"Oh, it is wonderful, Your Majesty. My mother and father are quite enjoying the wine you sent them earlier."

She saw something in his eyes change as he suddenly turned around and cleared his throat, "Child, come here and sit across from me." There was a small fire going and two chairs sat in front of it with a small table between them. She sat in her seat, smoothing down her short dress of which she quickly tossed on before they were taken to the castle that very morning. Henry sat down across from her, giving a slight groan as he stretched out his leg, which Isabella heard. He looked at her and began,

"Now, you understand why you have been brought here? My daughter, Princess Elizabeth, claims that you may be the lost daughter I have been searching for these past months." Isabella nodded, "I understand." Her fingers began to play with the fabric of her gown, "I.." She trailed off, but Henry spoke, "You may speak, child."

Isabella nodded and looked up at him, "My parents told me that I was found in the woods only hours after my birth. They say I was still bloody from the birth and I was small. The sheet they found me in- I still have it. I brought it with me and would like to show it to you, since it may prove who I really am. It is in my satchel." Henry's eyes widened and he became excited, "Yes, of course! Guard!" The guard that brought her entered and Henry ordered him, "Run to the child's room and fetch her satchel and run back!" As he was gone, Isabella looked at Henry and he looked back, making her feel nervous,

"Isabella is a lovely name."

She smiled, "Thank you, your grace!" The guard soon returned with the satchel clutched in his hand and he handed it to Isabella. She stared at the lock on it and Henry smiled, "Now, why don't we open that satchel and you can show me that sheet."

…

ENDING IT HERE! I know! It's a total cliff hanger! I hope you enjoyed.


	7. Chapter 7

I know many of you hated me for how I finished the last chapter..Well, hopefully this makes up for it. Enjoy.

…

My girl

…..

"You shall show me that sheet."

Isabella looked up at the King and became nervous, "Of course, your grace." She unclasped the satchel and reached in, the smooth linen tickling her fingers as she slowly pulled it out. Henry watched with new found interest as she stood and unfolded the sheet, showing its yellowing color and dirt and dried blood stains upon it. He hummed to himself as he reached forward and touched it, feeling it for himself. He nodded,

"This does feel like the material that would have been used."

She looked at him from around the sheet, "In the corner, you will see gold thread with the letters "A" and "H"." When he heard her say that, he grabbed it from her and looked in the corner to find what she said was true. His fingers traced the initials as flashbacks of Anne came to his mind.

"_**I want our initials put into everything, my love. In the sheets, in the pillows, in the woodwork! I want to show everyone that we will always love one another." Henry smiled and took her face gently into his hands, "I shall do that and more, my sweeting. When we are wed, I will gift you with only the best." She smiled at him before slowly taking his lips with her own.**_

"Your Majesty?"

Henry looked up at Isabella and his mouth remained agape. She smiled softly, "I hope you found what you were looking for?" He slowly nodded and stood, "My God, you are my child." Isabella took a step back as he went to touch her, "I-Are you sure?" Henry nodded, "Everything points to you, my dear girl. You are my lost daughter and the forgotten princess. It was hard for her to accept, of course, but soon, Henry held a hand out to her and she took it. With a smile, he declared, "In a week, we shall have the grandest of balls in your honor!"

He bowed her head to her, "You are a princess, my dear Isabella. You are your mother's first child and you shall be honored." Isabella smiled, "As her first?" Henry's smile dropped, "No, you shall be honored as a princess and my daughter." He turned and opened his door, "Guard, bring my child to her chambers." Isabella wrapped up the sheet and put it back in her satchel,

"Is it true then? You hated my mother?"

She walked to wear he stood at the door and he mumbled, "I did not hate her until she lied to me and broke my heart." He nodded to the guard, "Come on, my Lady." Isabella walked through the door and before she could say another word, Henry closed it behind her. She sighed and began to walk as the guard questioned, "So you are the princess, then? I suppose I shall be calling you, your grace." Isabella shook her head, "The whole thing is very confusing. He was not very warm and kind, is he?" The guard shrugged, "He is the King of England and has always been that way." Isabella nodded in understanding and remained silent the rest of the way back to her chambers. After she returned, she slowly dressed into a sleeping gown and knocked on the door that connected her to her parent's room. After she knocked, she slowly opened the door to find them not in there. There was a woman making their bed,

"Excuse me?"

The maid looked at her, "Yes, my Lady?" Isabella held onto the door as she questioned, "Do you know where my parents are?" The maid smiled, "They just left, my dear. They were called to meet the King." Isabella frowned at what she said and slowly closed the door. They must have just left their room while she was changing. She looked out the window and saw the sun was a bit lower. She sighed, "I suppose I will take a nap." After her head hit the pillow, thoughts came to her mind and they were all about her future as a princess. How could she be a good one? Will the people accept her? Will the King learn to love her like all of his other children? Only time would tell.

….

"Your Majesty, please, do not make us leave her."

Henry looked at Meg and sneered, "I will kindly say that you raised her well and she is a lovely girl, but she is my daughter and I will take her back." John frowned, "You speak of her as though she was a lost toy. We found her, we adopted her, and we raised her. Sire, we will not leave here without her!" Henry walked to John and growled,

"I will have your head with a snap of my fingers. Would you like that? I did not want to threaten you, but I shall if you do not agree on our terms!" John stared at the King and whispered, "Do you believe I am afraid of you? You are sorely mistaken, Your Majesty." Henry nodded and walked to his table, pouring his own wine for him and John, "Madam, please leave your husband alone with me. I wish to speak with him." Meg stood and grabbed John's arm, but he softly whispered back,

"Do not worry."

After she slowly left the room, Henry handed John a glass of wine, "I will offer you any amount of money you want for you to walk from this castle and not come back." John took a large gulp and shook his head, "I do not want your money. I want my daughter to have a safe home. I will at least want to see her on occasion to know she is safe and happy." Henry chuckled and slowly sat down in his velvet chair,

"She will be in castle surrounded by guards, what could be safer? You wish to see her, you say?"

John nodded, "You can keep your money, your fancy jewels, I only wish for her to be able to come home and visit us." It was as though Henry was getting lost in his own mind as he stared down into his glass of wine, watching the deep red liquid move around. Finally, he mumbled, "Fine. The child will be able to leave the castle once a month to visit you." It was then that is was finally settled. John soon left the room and grabbed Meg, "We are leaving."

…

"My Lady?"

Isabella opened her eyes and looked up to see a young woman staring down at her, "The Queen wishes to see you." Within moment's she was pulled from her bed, dressed in the clothes she came in and rushed out of her room. She went to turn to go to the room her parents were in, but the lady with her turned her around, "The Queen is waiting, my Lady." As they walked down the hall, she looked up at the paintings on the walls, watching as each King of England was displayed, standing tall, how each princess and prince was painted perfectly. Little did she know, that is was this very hall where her uncle and aunt met together for the last time to whisper secrets.

_**Flashback**_

_**George Boleyn paced back and forth, waiting for his youngest sister, Mary, to meet him. Finally, he saw her rushing down the hall, her small hands holding her yellow gown in her hands as she nearly ran to him. As she reached him, he grabbed her arms, "It is not safe to speak here. Come." He gently led her into a dark alcove in the hall and looked out to make sure they were alone. Mary say he was pale, even in the dark, and she put a hand on his face, **_

"_**What is making you ill?"**_

_**He shook his head, "She is going to kill us all, Mary. I cannot live like this anymore." Mary shook her head, "George, do not speak this way. If you are worried she will not give him a son, Elizabeth is so very healthy and soon, a strong son will follow." George grabbed her arms and shook her, "Not that, you fool! All of those nights I laid awake, believing that I may have brought a child to her death, do those mean nothing?" Mary pulled away, "Stop worrying about that, George. One way or another, you will learn to live without thinking of it. I am learning and so shall you. Besides, one way or another, she will give birth to a son to make us all forget it."**_

_**She then left him alone, leaning against the cold stone wall as she rushed to help Anne to go to Mass. George closed his eyes, "One way or another, she will have a son to make us all forget. How right you are, sweet sister."**_

…_**..**_

Isabella looked at the dark alcove near the Queen's rooms and then turned as she heard the door open, "Queen Catherine, I have brought Lady Isabella to see you." Catherine stood and held out her hands,

"Come to me, dear girl. We have much to speak of."

…

Ending it there! I hope you all enjoyed! Please let me know!


End file.
